


You're different

by SeventhSister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Character, Autistic!Reader, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhSister/pseuds/SeventhSister
Summary: A small blurb about Poe and his autistic partner, and why he loves them. A little bit of hurt/comfort and a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 6





	You're different

**Author's Note:**

> I'm autistic myself and tried to incorporate things I relate too, but each autistic person is different, and I acknowledge other autistic people could have a totally different experience.  
> Neutral pronouns for reader.

Poe kinda knew from the beginning you were different. It didn’t really matter to him, in the sense he was surrounded by beings from all species and appreciated the diversity of shapes, languages and cultures. Not like the First Order and its obsession on recruiting only humans. 

But still. You were _different_ , and he quickly understood why. He couldn’t read you. He was an observant man - no choice in his line of work - and quite good with people. But _you_ , you were a mystery. 

Shy and introverted, until someone mentioned your favorite subject, and then you would light up, ready to talk about it for hours. Or until something unfair had happened, and then he would pity the fool trying to stop you in your fight for justice. 

He had heard some of your colleagues praise you for your meticulous work, but sometimes you seemed lost with the most mundane of tasks like choosing your meal at the canteen. 

He had seen you resist pressure with nerves of steel, not flinching a second under the angry screams of one douchebag officer. But the day after, you would be nowhere to be seen, locked in your room, unable to work.

He could not solve the equation that was you, and he eventually realized it wasn’t his biggest problem, because his obsession for you was hiding way more than just a mystery to unveil - but rather love. 

Now he is with you. He’s not sure he has totally understood the mathematics of you, but he doesn’t care as long as he can make you happy. You had talked to him as simply as possible about your autism. You were not ashamed nor especially proud about it. It was just one thing that made you _you_ , amongst a lot of other things. 

Poe had reacted in the best way you could hope at the news. 

“I just want to make sure you feel cared for, because that’s what you deserve.” And he delivers each day on his promise. 

When you’re working too late, he swings by your office, to help you ease out of your task before you totally burn yourself, taking your hand and leading you to your shared room. 

When your brain is too fried after a long day of socializing, and you can barely stand nor think because of the tiredness, he takes care of you, bringing you your favorite food from the mess hall, helping you wash and putting you in your pj’s. 

When you need to be alone, just to recharge, he’s happy to oblige and leave you the room for yourself. He always has some errands to run around base anyway. 

He also gives the best hugs, especially when you’re feeling stressed. He can spot it immediately, and will take you in his arms, put your back against his strong chest and slowly press on your upper chest with his warm hands. You would melt under the reassuring pressure.

And when he’s gone for a few days on a mission, even if you don’t send messages, he knows you’re thinking of him.

Poe understands it’s not always easy for you to navigate this world that has been mainly designed for people not like you. And he knows the toll it can take on you. That’s why he can not stop praising all the little quirks he notices and loves. 

Like all the random and intriguing facts you know by heart.  
Like your witty and unexpected jokes.  
Like your obsession for shiny trinkets and elaborate jewellery despite the fact you’re wearing the same type of comfy clothes since he met you.  
Like the new words you’re teaching him and that he didn’t know even though they are in basic.  
Like the fact you remind him that justice starts in the base, and that social equity is not an after-though.  
Like your ability to deep dive into any subject and collect so much knowledge it’s unfair for your enemy.  
Like the way you move, a bit awkward but with resolve. And he will not complain about that resolve, especially not when you’re moving on top of him.  
Like your craving for the same exact food each time you’re in a good mood.

Yes, you’re _different_. But that’s what he loves about you. 


End file.
